Royal Dragon Knights
Royal Dragon Knights is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the British Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The band of royal red Dragonkinds served to the royal red dragon kingdom as they defend their home from the evil forces of King Vortigern and Hengist Horsa. Origins The Early Days Ashford Draighoc was a simple peasant at the farmland village, cropping the wheats and working at the mills. Life was peaceful and it was good. Until one day, the horde of White Draconian Army led by the evil vicious and ruthless warlord Hengist Horsa attacked the farmland without mercy and Ashford went into hiding under his home where he discovered the old knight armor and sword and shield which it belongs to his late father who died in battle since he was child and he was almost totally forgot about it. He donned his father's armor and repelled their barbaric attack. After the barbaric attack was repelled, Ashford sets himself on foot to the red dragon kingdom of Yales with his old humble friend, Lugar Liverpol. The Path of the Red Dragon Knight Ashford and Lugar traveled to the Woods of Draighson where they're heading to Castle Y'Draigh via a longer route. For two days, they fought their way out to get past those monsters and highway bandits by a day and resting by a night. Before they've reached put from the forests, they encountered two members of the Royal Red Dragon Army, Willow Waldaf, the foot soldier and a scout, and Maria Mametz, the very skilled archer, while battling the White Draconian foot soldiers. Ashford and Lugar intervened and defeated the enemy foot soldiers, rescuing Willow and Maria in the process. As the White Draconians are defeated, the four red Dragonkind heroes are heading to Castle Y'Draigh where Ashford and Lugar are heading there to join the army while Willow and Maria must report to their commander. In the Castle of Y'Draigh, Ashford and Lugar were enlisted into the Royal Red Dragonkind Army as soldiers and they were sent to the barracks where they must be trained for their first taste of battle. There they met, Blaine Gwentong, the charming lancer; Marcus Madryn, the strong muscled Dragonkind knight; Ashley Swansea, the female knight; and their commander, Lord Cardiff Wales. During their training, Ashford was noticed by Lord Wales who reminded him of his father as he wears his armor. Ashford was quickly promoted as a knight but he still needs to be trained and ready which he did for the past few days. However, he learned more his father when Lord Wales explained to him why for his reason: Ashford was destined to honor his father's name and restore glory and peace in the Kingdom of Yales. With the explanation is cleared, Ashford was fully trained and ready for their defense against the White Draconian invaders. The Red-White Dragon War Ashford and the Royal Dragon Knights are well prepared as well their fellow allied soldiers at the castle walls and the main gate as Hengist Horsa's army appeared. The first wave was the rough start but they've turned the tide when Ashford released the special trap that it collapsing their siege towers, crushing dozens of invaders at the small river, and they've destroyed their catapults by using their allied catapults on the right coordinates. After they've managed to repel their first wave of the invasion, Ashford and his fellow allies were hailed as heroes due to their brave heroic action saving their fellow knights and citizens of the Yales Kingdom. Wave after wave after wave after wave after wave and after wave, they've finally repelled their invading forces and the Royal Red Dragon Army are now advancing to the east as they must to push them back from where they came. The Royal Dragon Knights fought the invaders at the battle of the port city of Drakepool, Seafire and St. Davids, and the city of Natefire, Ashburg, and the capital city of Carddrake. The invasion has been repelled and Hengist Horsa's army has been defeat. The Kingdom of Yales has been liberated at least for the time being. After the liberation, the Royal Dragon Knights have received a message that the mysterious warrior was found alive but sealed away without being exhumed at the old Roman fortress at Eryrian Woods. Ashford and his fellow knights have decided to investigate the old fortress. At the old fortress they went, they discovered something more than the report they received. They discovered a red-green glow coming from behind the destroyed command post where it was crashed deeper from the surface: the Ddraigium, the raw material resource that it can build the castle buildings, immune to white dragons' power, even ice magic. But what's more they discovered was the last Centurion from the ancient times during the Roman Age; his name was David Mangus, the commander of the Ninth Legion. They've awaken him and restrained him, mistaken as the barbarian but their explanation subdued as he understands that the red dragons still exist after a 1000 years. With their investigation is complete and bringing the Ddraigium out from the surface, the side-quest is nearly complete as they're heading back to Carddrake but they were blocked by unknown group who were later identified as White Draconian knights under the command of the ruthless King Vortigern but they have managed to fend off and reached back to the capital. As they've brought the Ddraigium to the capital, the Royal Dragon Knights have created their new enhancement from the material they've retrieved and ready for their final battle as King Vortigern and his evil army prepared for one final desperate invasion at the Great Field of Dinas Merlin. At the Great Field of Dinas Merlin during the rain, Ashford and his fellow knights are prepared for their final moment against King Vortigern and the hordes of the White Draconian Army. As the battle begins, the Royal Dragon Knights battled for their lives and the fate of the Red Dragon Kingdom of Yales. The battle was bloody and brutal as Ashford and his allies fought countless foot soldiers and remaining barbarians from Hengist Horsa's army. As they're turning the tide, Ashford is confronted by King Vortigern and clashed each other for the first time. His battle against King Vortigern was hardened and brutal until they were sacked down to the hole in the middle of the lake. As they fell into the hole, the battle continues but Ashford is nearly defeated until his Aura was unlocked and defeated King Vortigern in one blow with his might red bright sword with the spirit of his father then sealed him for good. After he defeated his nemesis, Ashford was suddenly sealed off from the surface before he could escape which he did. After he kept digging out to the surface, Ashford is freed himself miraculously from the hole and reunited with his fellow allies. The Red-White Dragon War is officially over and the Royal Dragon Knights were hailed as heroes. Aftermath In the 21st century, the Royal Dragon Knights were last seen in Cardiff after they foiled the Order of the Black Dragon's terror plot. That brought attention to the UN-GDI when they were found and joined the organization as part of the Deadly Alliance which they already did. They will continue to battle the evil forces of King Vortigern and Hengist Horsa. Team Members Ashford Draighoc A brave leader of the Welsh Dragonkind Knighthood. He battles against the evil White Draconian Army led by the ruthless King Vortigern and warlord Hengist Horsa. He is the son of the legendary Red Dragonkind Knight, Ludd Draighoc, who battled the Saxon Draconians years ago. Luger Liverpol An old humbled friend of Ashford and war buddy who may be short Dragonkind but he has a heart of golden kind. Lugar was also a farmer and helped his old friend, Ashford, at the farmland village. Willow Waldaf A brave scout and an foot soldier who is always patrolling the countryside, days and nights, and never goes to sleep. Until he rescued his fellow countrymen, he became as their hero for his courage despite telling his commanding officer that he just simply doing his job. Blaine Gwentong The gentle lancer who participate the war against the White Dragon Army from King Vortigern's legions. He's a charming knight and an friendly rival of Ashford. Marcus Madryn The strong Dragonkind knight who wields his two-handed great sword. He pushes the invaders off with his bare hands and likes Fish 'n' Chips. He may be tough soldier but he's a kind and a gentleman. Marie Mametz The very skilled archer who shoots down as many she can. She's the first female foot soldier to combat Vortigern's army after her village was destroyed years ago. Ashley Swansea The royal female Dragonkind knight serving her kingdom and honor her family and clan. She's the love interest of Ashford. David Mangus The forgotten Roman Dragonkind Centurion who was sealed by the Ddraigium for over 1000 years! He once served the Empire as one of the commanders of the Ninth Legion now he serves to the Royal Red Dragon Kingdom. Lord Cardiff Wales A legendary Dragonkind who fought King Vortigern's general in a hard but fair fight, resulted the victory for Red Dragon. He's the master of the Royal Dragon Knights and mentor of Ashford. Inspirations * Inspired on one of the British national icon from Wales, Y Ddraig (also known as the Red Dragon.) Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons